


The fear of dying together.

by Falcons11dani



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dark, Death, Drowning, Hurt Lance, It’s, Langst, M/M, Mind Break, Start with the end, Torture, Voltron, hurt keith, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcons11dani/pseuds/Falcons11dani
Summary: Have you ever watch someone close to you die? It’s not a happy sight and not something you should ever have to experience. Well, sadly enough that shit happened to me. I watched as the love of my life was killed in front of me. And not just straight up murdered. I watched him drown. Right in front of my eyes.





	1. Prologue; drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags ❤️

You know that horrible feeling when you just want to sink through the earth and never come back up again? You know that feeling when you’re angry at everyone, even your friends and you don’t really know how to deal with it. You know who you are mostly angry at and you just want to find a gun and put a bullet through their head? Yeah. That horrible feeling.

Have you ever watch someone close to you die? It’s not a happy sight and not something you should ever have to experience. Well, sadly enough that shit happened to me. I watched as the love of my life was killed in front of me. And not just straight up murdered. I watched him drown. Right in front of my eyes. I watched him struggle. I watched how his lungs took a desperate last breath and how his body gave up. Have you ever drowned? Of course not, you’re reading this right now. Have you ever watched someone drown? Have you ever seen the panic in the persons eyes as they realize their body is going to give up on them? The fear in their eyes as they realize that they are going to die. And then they do. Their lifeless body just sitting there. Dead. How do you think I reacted? Of course, I screamed the whole time, begging for mercy. Asking for me to replace him. But they had just laughed. Now I’m here. Waiting for my turn. To be honest with you I just want it to be over. I just want someone to shoot me through the head so that I don’t have to suffer anymore. But of course not. That would be to mild. It wouldn’t be painful enough. They like to watch people suffer. They like to watch people cry. And I’m giving them what they want. I’m still screaming and crying. Wishing this was all a bad dream. But it’s not.

I get pushed towards the big tank where his body is. I know what’s about to happen. I’m about to join him. And I’m screaming. I’m resisting. I try to get away. But it’s no use. They are much bigger and stronger than me. They just laugh. He struggled too. Trying to figure out a way to escape. But it had been no use for him, and it would be no use for me. I’m about to die. I feel strong hands on my back as I get pushed into the big cylindrical container filled with water. The cold water surrounds me. I try to stay calm but it’s no use. My body has realized its faith. The lid above the cylinder closes above me. I can no longer escape. I’m going to die here. I look out though the glass. I look them in the eyes. They are laughing. They know I’m going to die. They don’t care. For them it’s just amusement. I feel my body getting heavier. It needs air. There is no air. Just water. Just heavy water compressing towards my body. The pressure gets worse. It hurts. I can’t hold my breath much longer. I wish I was stronger. Wish I had the strength to kill them. But I’m not. I’m weak. The pressure is getting worse and my body is screaming for air. This is where I die. I would have hoped for a more hero liked death but you can’t get everything. It feels like my lungs are going to explode. Is that what happens when you drown? Do your lungs explode? Guess I’ll find out soon enough. I didn’t think it would hurt this much.

I don’t recommend drowning. It’s painful. I feel my body trying to resist again. It’s no use. I take a deep inhale and feel even more pain as the water searches its way down towards my lungs. But the pain is soon over. I feel the world around me disappear. Keith, I’m joining you.


	2. The day before our deaths.

Let’s reverse time a bit and I’ll ask another question. Have you ever been tortured? Have you ever felt the horrible feeling that someone is cutting a knife into you? Have you ever gotten fingers broken of? It’s not a happy feeling. Do you want to know what’s worse? No? To bad. The worst thing is having to watch the person you love having his finger being shot of, one at a time. To hear his screaming voice. To see him cry out in pain begging for them to stop. Begging for forgiveness. What had he even done wrong? He had done what I had done. He had refused to answer their questions. We were not going to tell them anything. They did not deserve the information. And of course, they weren’t going to just let us of with just an okay.

They had started with knifes. The pain of a knife slowly cutting in to you is weird. Not a good weird. No. A horrible weird. It feels as if someone’s ripping your skin apart. We had both screamed, the pain had been too horrible to not, but we had been strong. We didn’t give them any information. They didn’t seem to care. Instead they had smiled, laughed and sighed as they sarcastically had said they needed to step up their game. And so, they did. They had started by shooting of out pinkie fingers. They had just shot it off. The burning pain had been unbearable. We screamed so much. They had laughed.

We had been placed in chars, our wrists and ankles had been strapped up by metal handles. We were facing each other, being able to see exactly what was happening to the other person. Being able to see all the pain.

They had continued by grabbing our ring fingers. As much as we tried to resist it was no use. They were so much stronger then we were. We had panicked. We had asked them what kind of information they wanted. We didn’t want any more. We were weak. And we broke easily. We were going to give them all the information they wanted. We didn’t want any more pain. But they had laughed at our question, saying it was to late. As they did they bent our ring finger backwards, making it break. The pain can not be described. It’s the purest of pain. It just hurts. A lot. And it doesn’t stop. Instead it gets worse. Our screams had been so loud it had echoed. Hearing the love of your life scream that much in pain makes your heart break. You wish you were able to do something. You wish you could save them. But you can’t. And your brain can’t focus because of the pain.

They had grabbed our index fingers and bent them back slowly. They had stopped right before the bone was going to break. Your finger being held in that location is probably even worse then it just being broken off. It feels as if someone is breaking it repeatedly with no sign of it getting better. They eventually broke it. It was a horrible feeling of relief. Relive over a finger being broken? Yes.

They had continued until all out fingers were broken. The thumb had been the worst. It had been so painful, and they had held it for such a long time that our voices had disappeared. Our screams had sounded like pathetic squeals. They had laughed at us asking if we’d already had enough? We had nodded. Begged. We had begged for them to stop. The pain had been to horrible. We just wanted it all to be over. They had laughed again, telling us how adorable we were for being so pathetic. It had been truly humiliating. It hadn’t made them stop. No, instead they had continued with their guns. They had started with Keith. As they started to shoot his fingers of, they had laughed saying that being adorable wasn’t going to help. It had been truly horrible to watch. His squeals had been filled with pain. And his face. All the tears. I had begged for their forgiveness. I begged them to give the pain to me instead. And they had accepted. As they reloaded the gun that had informed me that I was even more adorable than “the other guy”, because I wanted to defend my boyfriend. I had bit my lip as hard as I could as I had waited for them to shoot. I could taste the taste blood flavor as they shot. I had decided that I wasn’t going to cry. I was going to be strong. But as they shot, and the bullet had went through my wrist, leaving a hole. They hadn’t cared about aiming for my fingers and they started to laugh as their “miss”. There was so much blood. Blood, just pouring out from my wrist down on the chair and floor. I had felt as my eyes rolled back, causing me to faint from the pain. This had never ever happened.

The next time I opened my eyes I was once more incapable of moving. I was still sitting in the chair. It reeked from blood. The smell triggered my memory and the pain from before had returned in an instant. It felt as if my wrist was on fire. I looked over at the chair were Keith was supposed to be trapped. He wasn’t there. It was empty. The entire room had been empty. I had panicked and started to scream. What had they done to him? Where was he?

You know that cliché moment when the main character in a movie think that something is going to happen and then it actually happens? That happened. They had walked in just as I had been thinking. They had grinned at the delight that I was awake. One of them had bent down in front of my chair and had whispered the most horrible thing in my ear.  
“Thank you for the toy, it was fun playing with him.”  
The blood in my body had turned into ice. It froze. I had panicked, asked what they had done. Begged them to take me to him. Begged them for an explanation. They liked it when you begged. It gave them the satisfaction of them being superior. They had laughed as they undid the metal straps. As they forced me to my feet and made me walk out of the room the panic in my heart had grown into a big ball of worry. They had let me to a cell. Keith was there. He was sitting in a corner, head fallen. The cell door behind us closed as they told us to enjoy our last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few ppl like it which makes me happy ^^
> 
> So I’ve decided to upload another chapter! I’m still insecure if I should continue or not ^^”
> 
> Please let me know ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> And thank you for reading~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is a prologue to a new idea that I have! Please let me know if it sounds interesting!   
> If people want more, then I will write more ^^ if not then this is going to be a   
> 1/? ^•^
> 
> Thank you ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
